Return to the Caribbean
by SomethingCuteandCreative
Summary: Elizabeth and Will have finally settled down when the mischievous Captian Jack Sparrow comes to take them on an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own POTC or any of the characters. **

"Will come on! I have a surprise for you" Elizabeth whispered striving not to wake the baby.

"Can't it wait? She just fell asleep." Will asked. Not wanting to leave his daughters side. "No. Sorry, I know you want to, so do I but the surprise!" She reasoned.

"Yes all right." Will stood to leave. "Sleep tight." He whispered as he kissed the baby's forehead.

"'Bout bloody time!" Jack nearly shouted.

"Jack! Please Lizzi is sleeping!" Elizabeth said furious wondering if he listened to anything she told him when he showed up at the door step.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow?" Will said with surprise.

"Captain Jack." Jack corrected. "Will you look great…Lizzie you look…different somehow…you changed?" Jack inquired.

"I had a baby two months ago, Jack." Elizabeth replied.

"O Congrats! Drinks all around!"

"Sorry Jack there's no rum in the house." Will stated almost disappointed.

"Course not Lizzie hates rum. 'Because it turns even the most respectable man into a scoundrel." Jack muttered under his breath. "So what's the kids name eh? Jack?" He asked hopefully.

"No it's a girl; her name is Lizzi, after you more or less." Elizabeth explained. "You see we thought you were dead and we wanted to name the baby after you but we had a girl so we decided to call her Lizzi- because that's what you liked to call me."

"Why would you think that I was dead?" Jack said looking at her intently.

"Well you haven't made contact or visited in almost a year. Plus the last time we say you the East India Trading Company had three ships chasing your one." Will explained. "We thought for sure those bloody bastards got you and the crew." He continued. Jack walked around the room looking at everything to keep from looking at them.

"I need both of you to come and help me rescue my crew." Jack said suddenly after a long moment of silence.

"Jack we can't just leave- we have a family now." Elizabeth said stunned that he would think that they would.

"Look luv, I understand about your new little lass, but we need your help." Jack said, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I realize that Jack, but I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Elizabeth smartly replied, remembering when the evil Captain Barbossa had first said it to her.

"Lizzie I have no idea what you just said, but it didn't sound good. And luv I'm just asking for you to come along and help get me crew back. Seeing as I put my life on the line- out of the goodness of my heart- to rescue you when you went and got yourself captured by Barbossa, to save you, you owe me your life. And to pay me back all you have to do is come and help me get my crew back." Jack rambled.

"Jack it means no. We can't just leave Lizzi."

"You could bring her along." Jack interrupted.

"We are NOT putting her in danger! I'm sorry" Elizabeth said as she noticed Will hadn't said much. "Will- you're not actually thinking about going with him are you?" She asked realizing that he was. "We can't possibly- I mean Lizzi and what would we do with her. Believe me I want to go- I do but we can't."

"Elizabeth we have to help. We could leave Lizzi with your dad. We can't be gone that long. Please Elizabeth I really want to go." Will said pleadingly.

"Please Lizzie!" Jack joined the begging.

"I dunno…all right. But only if we are back in two weeks or less."

"Father you don't understand. They need our help! All Will and I are asking you to do is watch Lizzi. You don't need to lie for us just watch her!" Elizabeth reasoned. "No Elizabeth I forbid you to go!"

"You can't do that! And if you won't watch Lizzi then we will take her with.

"No you won't! You will not take my granddaughter to her almost certain death!" "Well than you have to watch her! Because whether you like it or not Will and I are going to help Jack get his crew back."

"Fine I'll watch her but I'm not lying for you and you will be back in less than three weeks."

"We will be! I told them two weeks or less." Elizabeth said glad she wouldn't have to bring Lizzi along.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lizzie! Come on! We have to leave now!" Jack shouted what felt like the millionth time. "Coming! Now be good for grandpa and remember mommy and daddy will be back soon." Elizabeth bent down to kiss Lizzi's head trying not to cry as she left the room. 

"We're going to need a boat." Jack declared to no one in particular, as he lead Elizabeth and Will under a bridge.

"Jack, why are we standing under a bridge?"

"What happened to the Pearl?" Will inquired. Jack didn't say anything for a moment.

"The bloody East India Trading Company has her." Jack said not looking at them but, instead at the Interceptor II. "That's the ship were going to commandeer."

"The Interceptor II? Jack are you mad?" Elizabeth asked thinking there was no way they could do it.

" Aye. That's the one. She's to leave tomorrow; we'll commandeer her in about an hour. Will," Jack answered spinning around to look at Will. "Do you remember how we did this we went to save Lizzie?"

"Yes, is that how we're going to do it this time?" Will answered remembering the last time they stole one of the royal navy's boats.

"Aye, only Lizzie will climb aboard and stay hidden till we're out of the bay." Jack instructed.

"Jack I really must protest!" Elizabeth said louder than she had meant to.

"SHHH!" Jack and Will hissed at the same time.

"Sorry, didn't mean to say it that loud" Elizabeth whispered. They left their hiding spot Jack leading them to the blacksmiths.

"Where are you taking us?" Elizabeth inquired.  
"We're going to need swords; the bloody Lord Beckett has taken mine. Will can you make us a few?" Jack said ignoring Elizabeth's question.

"I guess I could but I won't need to. There will be swords in the captain's cabin and Elizabeth and I have a few at the manner."  
"Bugger." Jack mumbled to himself. "Well we do need swords so I guess we must go back to the manner, but Lizzie will wait here for us."

"Why? It is my manner too! Jack, I insist I come!" Elizabeth spouted angrily.

"Elizabeth, I agree with Jack, it will be easier on you if you don't come." Will sided.

"Easier? Why would it be easier?" Elizabeth asked furious that Will was siding with Jack.

"Because luv than you won't get all soppy when you see Lizzi." Jack explained his reasoning.


	3. Chapter 3

"The swords are in my workshop. It's through my back study. Follow me. We shouldn't have any trouble. The governor should be the only one other than hired hands and maids." Will told Jack as they neared the manor.

"The governor? Won't he be a problem?" Jack asked fearing a setback in their plan.

"He shouldn't be. He should be with Lizzi, he adores her; I suspect they'd be in her nursery.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Jack Sparrow." Jack and Will heard from behind them.

"Captain; Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said, sounding aggravated that nobody ever remembers that he's a captain, and spinning around.

"Commodore Norrington." Jack said with a mocking swoop of his hat.

"Evening Commodore." Will said a little more politely than Jack but still with a tone of dislike.

"Mr. Turner. What may I ask are you doing with a fugitive not in irons?" Commodore asked with a smirk on his face; like he had won.

"Captain Sparrow is Elizabeth and my guest; you will not be bothering him. And what do Elizabeth and I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Will asked snidely.

"I was told that the governor is residing here and I have an appointment with him." The Commodore said like he knew everything. "And may I ask why he is residing here?"

"No you may not; it's none of your business why the Governor is staying at our manor." Will said hoping to end the questions, only to find out that it did the opposite.

"Really and why is that? Are you and Ms. Swann participating in illegal crimes once again? What crime against the crown is it this time?" Norrington asked.

"It's Mrs. Turner, in case you have forgotten Elizabeth and I are married." Will corrected.

"And furthermore we are committing no crimes. Last time I checked it wasn't against the law to have a house guest. And unless you would like some trouble I suggest you leave."

"I have an appointment with the governor, I will not be leaving." Norrington said a little set back that Will would stand up to him.

"I will tell the Governor that you stopped by and he can get back to you." Will said ending that conversation.

"Jack, if you'll come with me, we have some business to attend to." Will said turning around heading inside the house.

"Lets get the swords and get out of here; we'll leave through the back way." Will said to Jack.

"Aye. Now where are those swords?" Jack said wanting to leave before they ran into any more trouble.

"William? What are you doing here? I thought you and Elizabeth were leaving?" The governor said surprised when Will and Jack came into Will's office.

"Governor. Where's Lizzi?" Will asked equally surprised.

"She's napping. Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's at the dock securing us a boat." Will lied. "If you'll excuse us we have some business to attend to in my workshop." Will said leading Jack through a door.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be a problem?" Jack asked once they were in the workshop.

"I thought he'd be with Lizzi, but no matter we got in here with out any real problems." Will replied trying not to sound worried about the conversation with the commodore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I'm having a major writers block on this story so I will post what I have but I would like it if you guys could review and give me ideas otherwise I'm going to take down this story till I can think of something or somewhere to go with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any thing related…except my plot…kinda…I think…lol?**

"Elizabeth what a surprise, I expected you to be at your manor what with your guest and the new baby." Commodore Norrington said pretending to be surprised but really trying to get more information out of her.

"James, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked surprised to see the commodore at the smithy.

"Why would any one be at the smithy? To get a sword of course." Norrington lied.

"Why would you need a sword when you have a perfectly good hanging from your belt?" Elizabeth asked getting suspicious that something was wrong.

"I- uh- I've got to go." Norrington lied seeing that he was caught and realizing that that no good pirate and black smith could be near by and he didn't want any trouble, or not just yet anyway.

"What took you so long? I was getting worried. Norrington came by and was asking questions. I thought you two had been caught." Elizabeth went off as soon as Will and Jack were close enough for not to have to yell.

"Norrington? He was here? Bloody hell, we may have some trouble commandeering the Interceptor II after all." Jack said wishing now that they hadn't gone back to the manor.

"Jack, are you sure we can go through with this?" Elizabeth asked getting nervous. Jack ignored the question because he wasn't sure that they could pull this off.

"I'm going to need some rum to help me think of a better plan." Jack stated like it was the sanest thing he had said all day.

"Jack, how could you possibly think of a plan when you're drunk?" Elizabeth asked incredulous.

"Lizzie, I've been sober for far to long, I'm no longer able to think straightly clear, do u understand now love, that no matter how hard I try I cannot function without rum in me?" Jack said in a whiny voice.

"Fine go get some bloody rum! But Will and I will not be drinking." Elizabeth said giving in. At this both Will and Jack looked a bit surprised.

**A/N: I know its short and not my best work, but I have a major writer's block and felt bad since I haven't updated for such a long time. Okay so let me know if I should even continue this story or if I should just drop it by reviewing!!! **

**Much luv-**

**Jinx**


	5. NEWS!

A/N: Hey, this isn't about a delay just an update. I'm changing my pen name! I know not again, but this is the last time I promise! It will be changed at 9:00 Central time, to JaspersMYeverything . That is all.

Jinx


End file.
